SongShots
by MissGeorgee
Summary: dont worry, i am just a lazy goat.Got tagged doing this bySoBo113, fun so you should do it, shall become my back project. HAHAH
1. Snakes on a Plane Bring It

SoBo113 tagged me to do this.

Hope you al enjoy, there should be a new chapter for my new story soon, ill write it once I can figure out what is happening when, and now.

Name of Song: Snakes on a Plane (Bring It)

Artist: Cobra Starship

Pairing/Person: Rosie and Sven.

The couple sat on the plane. The male was extremely tall and when you looked at him you wondered if he was sane or not. The female beside him was a bit shorter than him but was still tall. They looked around as they fastened their seatbelts.

"Do you think this plane is safe?" The girl asked, looking slightly scared. She fiddled around with the Viking horns that were sideways on her head.

"Of course my little herring, SvenAirs are always the safest."

The girl remembered leaving all her friends at the airport; she remembered how she told them all to kiss her goodbye because they might not see them again. She was afraid that the plane would crash midflight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to have . . . OH GOD, THERE ARE SNAKES ON THE PLANE. ARGHH GOD HELP US!"

The girl looked franticly around, snakes filled the cabin.

"Sven, kiss me goodbye, we might not make it out alive."

"Rosie, they seem to be coming for us, yah. I can see their little faces."

Suddenly all the snakes stopped moving. They just froze completely. A tall man, whose name was Gabe Saporta, jumped out. Everyone stood stil

"Buy our record, While the City Sleeps We Rule the Streets."

All of a sudden four other people jumped out quickly followed by a thirteen year old girl who shouted

"I love you Ryland."

The girl looked at her fiancée.

"Sven, would you please kill that man."

Hope you liked it, credit goes to sonia for giving me the idea.

And yes the 13yo is me.


	2. Church of Hot Addiction

Sorry, another cobra song. I have a lot.

Name: Church of Hot Addiction.

Artist: Cobra Starship.

Person: Dave and Danny

The boy started jumping around. He held on to a tennis racket which was carelessly left on the floor of his room. He was singing and dancing in his boxers.

"hey hey, my love is electric."

His bedroom door opened to a girl slightly younger than him but towered over him.

"Dave, I know you love cobra, and I know I love cobra. But for the love of the loch ness monster, please turn it down. I can't here TAI."

The boy turned down his CD player light a tiny bit.

His sister closed the door.

She still couldn't hear her music.

So she went back to her brother's bedroom. And yelled,

"GEORGIA, I'LL SHOW YOU TO DAVE'S ROOM."

The music was quickly turned off and followed by a lot of crashing noises.

"Sucker" she thought and went back to listening to "About A Girl".

That is his actual sister(well one of them anyway) in my story, You stole my camel KittyKat.


	3. Night Drive

I hoped it would be the non-acoutic version, damn.

Name: Night Drive (Acoustic, but lets pretend its not)

Artist: All-American Rejects.

Pairing/Person: Wet Lindsay.

She sat in her bedroom, crying. How could some fool with a big nose steal her boyfriend? She wondered. She thought about this, but all she did was grab her clothes and her most valuable items and placed them in her suitcase. She left a note for her parents saying she was going to the beach. She grabbed her keys and went to her car. She drove all night, til she reached her destination. Her friend, Anabel's house. She went inside and lay on the couch until the sun rose.

Haha, wet Lindsay and anabel, forget the stupid spelling and you get my wet Lindsay and her bestie.


	4. Neighbours

Song: Neighbours

Artist: The Academy Is… ( love you sisky)

Pairing/Person: Mabs and Mystery boy.

She sat back, the room was filing up. People where packed in tightly and everyone was dancing. She heard the shower being switched on, and prayed it would cause too much trouble.

She knew the neighbours would hear and call her parents. She hated them, they hated her. But she was celebrating, after all she had just finished school and mother did say she could throw a party.

Mabel danced to the beat, it was hypnotic and the DJ made everyone in the room feel it too. A boy came up to her, slightly shorter than her but extremely handsome. They started to dance.

An hour later they were kissing in the back garden. She could feel her mean neighbours' eyes glaring into the back of her neck, but she didn't care. The boy she was kissing was gorgeous, and possibly the best kisser ever. Mabel didn't care she was going to get in trouble for the party she threw that night; it was after all, the best night of her life.


	5. About a Girl

Song: About A Girl

Artist: The Academy Is…

Pairing/ People: Dave/Gee

Ok to be honest my itunes didn't choose this song, but stuff it, tis my fav after all.

"I'm not in love" Dave whispered to himself. He wasn't going to waste those three important words on a girl like Georgia. He was sitting on a bench in the park.

"This can not be my heart." He knew he liked Georgia, very much but he could love her, could he?

He was stuck with this dilemma. And she was stuck with Massimo.

"I'm not in love, I am not going to waste those words on Georgia." He thought.

He was unconviced, and tired.

"Stuff it, I am in love, I am in love with Georgia." And he ran off, he ran to her house.

Tis my favourite song, tis my fav boy. Win Win, hack hack.


	6. We've Got a Big Mess

Song: We've Got a Big Mess.

Artist: The Academy Is…

Pairing/People: Massimo and Mark

I swear, the song just happened to pop up, I swear. Or the pairing, you can't trust my imagination. :P Enjoy.

"I cannot contain my love for you." Mark said tenderly as he looked at his lover's face.

"And I, how do you say, luuuveio you to, Marky" Massimo agreed.

"But your girlfriend, we have a big mess, now."

"Who cario, she doesn't. You are my loro." Speaking sexily in italian/english

"What, am I your "them"?" Mark asked questioning his lover's words.

"No, you are my everything." And they kissed.

If you don't understand why are I wrote loro, don't worry. It's about our Foxwoods.

And also, I will update this soon because I seriously have nothing better to do with my time, and it shall help with other stories.

I tag the third reviewer to do this.

Gee


End file.
